


When you're gone

by basicallyiwriteshit



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, M/M, Masturbation, Sex Toys, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 17:46:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5384705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basicallyiwriteshit/pseuds/basicallyiwriteshit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tadashi gets something for when Kuroo's away and asks him to help test it out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When you're gone

“So you know how we never see each other, right?” It was one of those rare occasions Kuroo got time off from university, and he’d taken the opportunity to make his way to Miyagi to visit his boyfriend. “I bought something for when we’re apart.”

“Really?” Kuroo is sure he knows where this is going, and he likes it. 

“Yeah.” Tadashi shifts and leans down to reach under his bed. After a bit of shuffling, he pulls out a box and Kuroo knows exactly what’s happening. 

“Oh?” Kuroo raises an eyebrow with a smirk. He knew Tadashi meant it was for him, he just wanted to hear him say it. “For me? I’m sorry to tell you, but I don’t particularly like bottoming, dear.”

Tadashi flushes, getting at Kuroo’s game. “No, it’s– it’s for…for me…” Tadashi looks away with a flush on his cheeks, twiddling his thumbs. “I’ve just…missed the feeling of you inside me, and– and my f- fingers aren’t enough anymore…”

“So you bought this?” Kuroo slides the toy and it’s remote out of it’s suggestive packaging and nods in approval at it. Tadashi nods, bashful. “That’s sweet, babe.”

“I– I would have just kept it to myself, but it– it’s my f-first one, and I…I d- don’t know how… to use it…” 

“So you thought I could help you out?”

“Yeah…”

Kuroo raises Tadashi’s head with his hand and locks eyes with him, his own gleaming with mischief when they see his boyfriend’s shy ones. “Of course, love.” 

Kuroo guides Tadashi to lay down again, and moves to grab the lube from the drawer next to the bed. He pulls the desk chair near the bed to give Tadashi space.

“I– it’s… just like you inside me, r- right?..” Tadashi was looking nervous now, shifting his eyes anxiously to the toy on the bed next to him. 

Kuroo tosses the bottle Tadashi’s direction. “Yeah. It’ll be a little different, but you’ll like it. Promise.”

Tadashi nods, and slides out of his pants, and Kuroo instantly wants to ravish his beautiful boyfriend. He resists, however, because he wants to help Tadashi out.

Tadashi pops the cap to the lube bottle open and slathers some onto his fingers, bringing them to his awaiting hole. Kuroo feels his heart rate speed up and his cock grow hard in his jeans.

“Hold my ha– hold my hand.” 

“Of course.” Kuroo grabs the hand that wasn’t covered in lube and squeezes. With that, Tadashi musters up his courage and slides one finger in. It’s different with Kuroo observing and not– not doing it himself. Of course, he’s done this himself, but with Kuroo there, watching, knowing… It feels… It feels…Well, Tadashi can’t really explain the feeling. He moves his finger around inside himself, groaning at the feeling, and squeezes Kuroo’s hand. He’s growing hard at the stimulation. Kuroo runs his thumb along the back of Tadashi’s hand, smiling lightly. He adds one more, and then another a moment later, groaning when he scissors his fingers to spread himself more. “You’re doing fine.”

Tadashi takes a shaky breath, and nods before sliding his fingers out. “I– I’m r– ready.”

“Ok,” Kuroo takes the toy from the bed, and lubes it up for Tadashi, before handing it to him. “H- here.” 

Tadashi takes it with shaking hands, guiding the tip to his twitching hole. He whimpers.

“You can do it, Tadashi,” Kuroo whispers, and Tadashi nods, guiding the tip inside of him, eyes falling shut; a low moan slips lewdly out of Tadashi’s lips and Kuroo bites his lip, watching him intently as he slides it in, keeping a firm grip on the base. Tadashi’s body is wracking in pleasure, and the sight is positively arousing. “T- Tadashi.”

“Hm?”

“T– touch yourself. Your d- dick.” Tadashi’s eyes flicker open for a second, but he does as instructed, free hand moving to slide over his leaking cock, and another moan slips from his lips. Kuroo feels his throat go dry, and gulps. Hard. He shifts closer, and holds up the remote. “C- can I?”

Tadashi nods, and Kuroo slides the switch onto the first setting. Tadashi shudders, and moans, and Kuroo sucks in a breath. Tadashi looked absolutely stunning.

“D- does it feel good?”

“Yeah…” Tadashi breathes.

“Good,” Kuroo says, “Good. St– start moving it.” 

Tadashi bites his lip, and does as told, and pulls the toy out slowly, before pushing it back in. Kuroo turns it up two settings, watching the way Tadashi’s back arches against the mattress.

“You look so pretty,” Kuroo can’t help but whisper, eyes trailed on the toy, slick with lube as it disappears inside his boyfriend’s tight, tight ass… “So pretty…”

Tadashi lets out a drawn-out moan when he hits that spot with the toy, hand still moving up and down his cock, and Kuroo’s breathing hitches.

“T- Tetsurou,” He whines.

“Fuck,” Kuroo breathes, “You look so hot.” 

“Tetsu–“ Tadashi’s words dies in his throat as another moan bubbles up from low in his throat, and Kuroo feels the sound go straight to his cock, which was already straining in his jeans. “Holy shit.”

Kuroo bites his bottom lip, watching Tadashi work the toy. Tadashi’s entire body is wracking with pleasure, and his mouth is getting dry watching his beautiful body writhe on the bed in front of him.

“M- more.” Tadashi pleads, and it takes a moment for Kuroo to comprehend before scrambling to grab the remote he’d dropped to put it up to the next setting. Tadashi starts moving the toy faster, pumping himself faster, and Kuroo has to suck in a breath to keep himself controlled. He can tell by the way Tadashi shakes, and how his moans become more frequent that he’s close. “Please.” 

“Ok, ok,” Kuroo chuckles, and puts it on the highest setting, “You’re so demanding, darling.”

“D- don’t you dare call me darling while I have a vibrator up my ass.” Tadashi hisses, and moans. Despite the tone in Tadashi’s voice, it’s the sexiest thing Kuroo has probably ever heard from Tadashi’s mouth. No, scratch that. He’s said worse things. 

A high moan cuts Kuroo’s thoughts short, and he’s pleasantly surprised, when his eyes focus back on Tadashi, he’s slumped against the bed, hand covered in his own cum. He pulls the vibrator slowly out, and Kuroo shudders at the slick noise as he does. 

“That was…” Tadashi pants, dropping the toy back into the box. 

“Hot.” 

“Yeah.” Tadashi rolls and puts his clean hand on Kuroo’s thigh. He nods to Kuroo’s straining jeans, smiling shyly. “Need help with that?”

“Yeah,” Kuroo breathes, pushing up and onto the bed, straddling his beautiful, beautiful boyfriend. “Yes, please.”


End file.
